


we are here to laugh at the odds

by geez



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Introspective Seth, Rambling on rambling on rambling, Seth has lots of thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geez/pseuds/geez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate Fuller is back and safe and Seth Gecko has no idea how to deal with that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are here to laugh at the odds

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/oneshot is quite honestly just my hopes and wishes for the end of the season. Above all, I want Kate Fuller safe and happy and ALIVE with people that care about her. Please. That's it.

In the end, the only way to kill the hell bitch is to chant an ancient Mesoamerican ritual that expels the spirit from her host. 

There’s a lot of screaming and wind and fucking _fire_ but, in what seems like seconds, Amaru is banished back to the underworld and Kate Fuller has control over her body. All of a sudden, the all leather outfit that fit the queen of hell so perfectly look wrong on Kate, something in her face becomes kinder and those beautiful green eyes that gutted him when they looked at him with complete malice and the knowledge that she held every one of his secrets in her hands- those green eyes are once again pure and good. 

Seth exhales a sigh of relief and considers falling to his knees and thanking God because, despite how shit his life has been, at least the man upstairs saw fit to give him this. He doesn’t, of course, because Seth Gecko has never been and will never be a praying man. But he thinks about it. 

Scott is the first person to reach her. Richie is kneeling next to an injured Santanico, _Kisa, she said Kisa_ , probably proclaiming his literally undead love. Seth let a lot of personal shit go unnoticed while he was barely functioning, barely living, with the knowledge that Kate was gone but he did notice how Richie would get oddly quiet whenever someone mentioned the woman. He didn’t really think anything of it, just felt an odd mixture of empathy and jealousy, and went on with his day. Now, seeing both culebras looking cautiously happy, Seth is able to give a slight smile in his brother’s direction before his eyes are inevitably drawn back towards Scott and Kate tearfully reuniting. 

Scott is mumbling apologies into his sister’s hair while Kate sobs, mouth making words that are too quiet for Seth to hear. From what he knows, from what he saw of the struggle Amaru had keeping Kate stuck in her own mind, he can guess that she saw everything, felt everything, and spent every waking moment fighting to break free. Seth can only imagine the pain she must feel. 

He desperately wants to tell her that she’ll never have to feel that helpless again. He would- if he could just get his goddamn legs to move. So far, Seth has been standing stock still, struck dumb by the fact that it _worked_ , that Kate is here and safe. That she isn’t gone. 

Honestly, he doesn’t understand how the rest of the world is still moving when it seems like the universe should take a few moments to realign itself now that Kate Fuller is back. But then, some people might say that Seth Gecko is hardly an impartial third party. 

Seth drops the shotgun in his hands to the ground and steps forward, breathing out a single word with all the air in his lungs, “Kate.” 

The young woman takes a swift step away from her brother and Seth gets a good look at her beautifully tear-streaked face. “Seth.” He finds himself with an armful of Kate Fuller for the first time in his life and, let’s just say that every dream Seth has ever had about this moment is left wanting. 

Nothing in the world compares to having her warm and breathing and _here_. 

He can’t really hear much beyond his own hammering heartbeat but he does hear her whisper a “Thank you.” against his neck. 

Now see, Seth could take the credit, he could just say _You’re welcome_ and continue holding her in his arms but he decides to be an honest man. “I didn’t do much of anything, Princess. It was all Richie and your brother. I’m just the genetically gifted muscle.” 

Kate laughs, a beautiful, carefree thing, as she steps backwards but remains within the circle of his arms (He can’t let her go, he’s not sure he’s able to). “We both know that’s true.” They exchange bashful grins before she continues, “But, Seth, really...you, you don’t understand. Amaru, she _hated_ you.” 

“I know, Princess, she hated all of us.” 

“No, no, she hated you the most.” Kate says quietly, eyes darting down to the ground briefly before she meets his eyes as defiantly as ever. The question is written clearly on his face, _Why?_ and for once, she takes pity on him. “Seth, seeing you...seeing you made me fight her harder. Every time she hurt you, every time she tried to trick you, I just fought her harder.” 

“I...I don’t understand.” He says dumbly, mentally kicking himself in the head for losing his clever words at the one moment it matters. 

Kate smirks at him, looking fondly amused. “Well, it might just be that you piss me off so much I wanted to tell you to fuck off in person but it might also be that- you’re important to me, and you remind me to be the kind of person that fights for what she wants. You make me better, Seth, and you helped me find the strength to fight her, even if you didn’t know it.” 

“You didn’t need me, Kate, you’re strong on your own.” 

“Oh I know, I’m just saying that you helped me out a little bit. Take the compliment, Seth, god.” 

Seth just laughs, eyes falling to study the dusty ground for a brief second before nature demands he look back into her bright green eyes. “And who am I to deny a pretty lady?” And, just because he can (and also because he notices Richie watches them from the corner of his eye), he pulls her back into an embrace. The physical closeness helps him believe that he isn’t dreaming, because nothing his imagination could create compares to the tangible feel of her arms around his waist or the sweet smell of her hair.

There is no greater comfort than feeling her breathing against his chest. 

Seth Gecko takes a deep breath and lays a kiss into her hair before whispering, “I’m glad you’re back, Kate.” The words are too small, too inelegant for what he really feels but what he actually wants to say should be saved for when she’s had time to adjust, for when he can do it as properly as he knows how (the prerequisites for properly are: less bloody clothing, a forehead that isn’t profusely bleeding, and in a place with significantly less stench of death). So yeah, Seth knows he could probably say something more profound and meaningful but in the moment, despite everything, those simple words are the only thing that feel right. 

Kate just smiles and replies, “I missed you too.” 

It’s a pocket in time where everything is peaceful and no one is trying to kill them. They can all collectively take a breath and get the bearings on this new world that constantly changes. It isn’t much but, for now, it’s enough. 

They’ve got time to do things properly.


End file.
